A New Life
by Moonlynnr
Summary: First fanfic! going to be 20 plus chapters: Yuki is reborn a female, Yuki now goes to school. until she meets a strange man. Could it be Reiga? is the war to gets god light still going on? what will happen to Luka and Yuki relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The late night cast over the twilight mansion around 3 o'clock; nobody could sleep for it was the night for Yuki to be reborn. "Will Yuki be a girl this time or will she be a boy like she was last time I saw her." Toko said in her mind "Please Yuki be a girl again please for Luka Sake" She felt a hand touch her shoulder; Tsukumo knew what she was thinking and comfort her. All the Zweilts were gathered around a large container and it was too dark in their to see Yuki's body, Tachibana was the first to spoke "Well everyone, why don't we all go to bed. Its 3:10 in the morning you all have school." To Hell with that! Hotsuma spoke," not…not until Yuki is reborn. All the Zweilts nodded a smile appeared on Takashiro face as he entered the large room. "Everyone listen up! Yuki won't be reborn until the afternoon of tomorrow. Now I will keep watch over Yuki's container until then." No one could say no to the head of the Giou Clan, so they all went back to their room's Tachibana bow and left as well. "You're still here I knew you would" Takashiro turned to his right to see Luka standing there to the right by the container putting his right hand on it, as if he was reaching out to Yuki. Luka felt Takashiro's presence and faced him. "Well Yuki is my master and lover so it won't make sense that I am still here," Luka said in his mild deep voice. Takashiro laughed, "Yes I can see that. Then I guess I'm not needed here." As he turned to leave and cocked his head back "Luka, what if Yuki is reborn a male like last time. Then what?" he questioned. Luke closed his eyes "Yuki is still Yuki. Their souls are the same, and I will obey Yuki, Yuki is my master. So to answer your question, Takashiro, I'll still love Yuki." Another smile appeared on Takashiro's face as he closed the door behind him. Luka now relaxed and at ease, sat on the wooden floor next to Yuki, turned his head to face the container, and closed his eyes.

End of chapter! P.s this story is going to at least be 20 plus more chapter next chapter is going to be the awaking of Yuki !


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone slept in the only one up was Takashiro , Luka and Tachibana. It was almost 12 o'clock almost for the time for Yuki to wake up, "If Yuki ends up begin a girl would that mean the war is at peace since the last battle?" Tachibana said in a formal tone. "Maybe we can't be sure if Reiga still wants Yuki's powers or not." Takashiro response while having his eyes closed and leaning back on a wall with his hands crossed, Tachibana was pondering on his answer "Even if he still does I will kill him myself." Luka said in a almost anger tone voice then the Zweilts where walking in, then a bright light came from the tank everyone ran towards it, the light was warm and comforting to everyone Luka stood be hided them, then the glass broke and out came Yuki body she was a female. Her body gleam bright she was laying on the cold hard wood floor, her head came up her skin was very pale and her lips where glossy her eyes shining. She see everyone and panics "who..who are you people? Where am I?" Her voice so soft and shaking tears begin to fall. She screams and everything starts to shake and the lighting was dim, "Yuki calm down it's me Toko-chan" Toko said in a worried voice, "I don't know who you people are stay away." Then she looks up and sees Luka. " I..I know" everyone turned to Luka "I..think I know you" She gets up and runs everyone is so shocked they don't move, " does she really not remember us why she always have in her other times she was reborn what the hell is going on?!" Hotsuma says in a angry voice Shusei puts his hand on his shoulder "calm down Hotsuma." Luka was the most shocked "she still remembers me after all these years". Luka runs after her but she was nowhere to be found, everyone came to their sense and then Takashiro speaks. "Everyone we must find Yuki she could have not gone far since her body is still weak." Then everyone left the room besides Takashiro, " Tsukumo and Toko you check the woods, hotsuma and I will check the grounds." Shusei said to everyone, the search begins. End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 the search 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki kept running and running until she came to a door; she walked up to it to find that it was unlocked. Yuki walked in to find a grand fancy room with spaces rooms, another room for the bathroom she walked in further leavening the door open. Yuki walked further until she reached the bedroom; "feels like I been here before." Then the wind blew hard on the window and opened the window doors which led to a balcony, Yuki sat on the bed and memories began to appear in her mind. "A boy was here..but he looks like me." Yuki then got up and went onto the balcony her long white dress flowing with the wind. Her hair so glossy and long fell to her waist; "It's cold." Yuki then went back into the room and looked into the closet and saw a school uniform, she pulls it out " is..is this mine?, The uniform has my name on it Yuki Giou was on the tag with a note on it."

"Yuki-Chan I cannot wait for you to go to school with me and Tsukumo!. …we all have been waiting for you to come back. Ah don't worry I show you around school, school begins at 8:00 and ends at 5:00! SEE YOU ! Toko-chan!"

Yuki closes the note up and then lays on the bed it was 5'o clock in the afternoon she took a nap. Everyone was still looking for Yuki, until they all came together and saw a window open but Luka was nowhere to be seen. He was kneeling down looking at the sleeping Yuki he put his hand on her face. A smile appeared on his face, everyone came rushing in they all stood still frozen. Yuki open her eyes, she sat up on the bed; "Yuki-chan!" Toko said she came over and hugged her "Welcome back, we missed you." Yuki then pushed her to the side; "who are you guys where am I, why am I wearing this dress." Then a rumble sound came from Yuki stomach, everyone laughs "Yuki let's talk over dinner" Tachibana said. Everyone left to go to the dining hall Yuki and Luka were in the room alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyong was walking down the large hallway into the dinning room; "Were Yuki and Luka at?" Toko said "I thought they were behind us. "Let them be, Toko" Hotsuma said, Tachibana laughed and they continue their way to the dinning hall.

"Lu…Lu" Yuki tried to say his name; "Lu..ka is that you?." Luka was shocked "Yes Yuki I'm right here," he open up his arm Yuki ran and embrace them Luka return the favor. Yuki memories came back as they wanted to keep embracing one another Yuki stop and looked up a Luka. "Where is everyone, where is Toko, Tsukumo and Shusei, Hotsuma?" Luka smiled; "there in the dining hall waiting for you Yuki." Yuki ran out the door and ran down the hall until Luka came and picked her up, bridal style. Yuki wrapped her arms around Luka Neck, and Luka ran. Luka and Yuki came to the opening of the dining hall, Luka stopped and put Yuki down; "I can't do this." Yuki said her body shaking; Luka grabbed Yuki's hand and put his left hand on the door handle. The talking in the dining room stopped, the doors open and everyone stood in place Yuki and Luka emerge from the hallway; "Everyone I'm home." Everyone rush towards Yuki besides Hotsuma and Shusei. Takashiro stood against a nearby wall; "mistress!" Tachibana said running to Yuki. But Toko pushed him and knocking to the ground, "Yuki how did remember us?" Toko said "Yeah how did you Yuki" Hotsuma also wants to know as well. Takashiro was also interesting; Yuki could not tell them that it was because of Luka embrace. Yuki blushed a little;

"I just did isn't that enough?" they all sat down for dinner. An hour went by with not a single word, then Katsumi comes in; "is everything good?" "Yes, Your cooking is always good!" Yuki kept eating while everyone wanted to ask question, she been asleep for 3 years now. "Yuki-chan, Your be starting school tomorrow did you get my note and uniform?." This made Luka upset because this would mean he can't spend time with Yuki for half the day. Everyone besides Yuki knew this upset Luka but nobody could say anything, "Yes Toko-san I did thank you." Toko smiled "well now its 8 o'clock, time for a bath and then off to bed." Takashiro said "That reminds me where is Isuzu?" Yuki said then the door creaked open and a figure appeared. Out came Isuzu all dirty and looks like he keep locked up in his office for weeks now; "Hello everybody I'm alive" Isuzu said. "Oh Yuki you're here hello how was the sleep?" "It was uhhh fine I guess."Yuki said "actually..I really don't remember sleeping, everything was just dark." Isuzu nodded and sat down to eat, "Yuki-chan! Let's bathe and go to my room I missed you so much!" Toko wanted to see Luka face to see how he will respond. "Thanks but I'll think I'll just bathe and then sleep." Yuki actually wanted to spend time with Luka, "ah well ok I'll show you the way then." She got up and grabbed Yuki's hand and Yuki followed, a few minutes passed and everyone else got up and leaves to bathe. Luka got up a few seconds after them; "Luka" Takashiro said "sit down." Luka just stood there; "Do you think the war with Regia and the Opasts war is over?" "No, there will be after you guys again even worst Yuki is there Target." This made Luka even more upset and left Takashiro behind to think about what Luka just said.

Chatper 4 is down kind of longer than the other ones sorry.  
P.s I don't know how long it takes them to get reborn so I put 3 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki and Toko are bathing; "Yuki can I ask you something.. Don't be mad or get the wrong idea." "Sure Toko" Yuki said in a low tone, "Do…You still feel the same way for Luka?" Toko said since she wanted to know. "Why you like him or something?" Yuki said in a joking tone. Toko blushed; "No it's not like that Yuki! I just….when you where a boy you didn't know anybody not even Luka. But you still felt something for Luka how so?" Toko still blushing. "I don't know Toko-san to be honest" Yuki then got up and wrapped a towel around her slim figure. Then dried off and put on sleeping clothes, "Toko to answer your first question my feelings will never change our souls are bound, we are soul mates, I will love Luka until he or I dies." Yuki said as she was getting ready to open the door; "see you in school." "Yuki-chan wait! Your be driving to school with me, Tsuskumo and Hotsuma and Shusei." Toko said, "Ok." Yuki said as she left and enter the hallway, "hmmm now where was my room again and where is Luka?" Luka was in Takashiro office. "I want to be the one to take Yuki to and from school." "Luka, I can't let you do that. From now on I will be signing you to mission to kill the Duras, their becoming a problem again after Yuki's re awaking. '' Luka walked out with frustrating Takashiro laughed, Yuki finally found the room it was at the end of the hallway. Yuki looked around the room to find it dark and empty Yuki looked at the clock; "Its 9:50 pm I need to get to bed." Yuki looked at the window and saw the crescent moon light beaming down into her room, Yuki lays on the bed and soon beings to drift off into sleep. 15 minutes have passed and Luka open the door softy so it didn't wake Yuki, But Yuki was pretending to sleep because she felt Luka presence. Luka walked closer to Yuki's bed, he sat on the bed; "Yuki, I know your awake" Yuki got up still half covered with the blankets.

don't want to go to school, I never been in my past lives so why now?" Luka looked at her with his sliver eyes "because when you where a male you went to school with them Yuki." Luka had to tell Yuki that he couldn't spend the time with Yuki like in the past; it would upset Yuki which made him even more frustrated. Luka got up and kneel to the ground, with one hand on his chest and the other one on the ground fits balled up "Yuki..I won't be able to spend a whole lot of time with you; Takashiro is ordering me mission to kill Duras. I'm sorry" Yuki was shocked "Why? Why don't you enroll into school, that way you will be with all the time" Yuki wanted to cry. "Yuki, if I could I would." Luka had his eyes closed because he knew how upset Yuki was, "I'll talk to him into it." Luka got up and hugged Yuki, Yuki embraced him; "Yuki you don't understand how much I missed you." Luka hugged Yuki even tighter Yuki started to cry; "Luka I missed you too" they embraced into a kiss. They parted after a few minutes; "Yuki you looked tried you should go to sleep, it's 10:35pm you have school tomorrow." Luka looked worried he got up but Yuki hand grabbed his jacket; "Please don't go stay right here." Yuki was not ready for Luka to leave; "If that is what you wish." Yuki then laid down and Luka sat back down onto the bed, looking up into the clear night. An hour as passed and Yuki was fast asleep Luka put his hand threw Yuki's hair. Luka kissed Yuki's forehead and then got up and sat on the floor, Thinking about what mission Takashiro will send him on and if he working with anybody. It was 7 o'clock the sun light came down on Yuki bed and Yuki knew it was time to wake up. But she didn't want to get up she then opened her eyes, she got up and looked around to find Luka asleep in a chair that was by a table. "Luka looks so cute when he sleeps" Yuki got up and grabbed her uniform and walked to the bathroom, but Yuki wanted to kiss Luka cheek before he wakes up. She walked over to Luka and kissed him quickly and went into the bathroom to change, a knocking sound came from the door. Luka heard this and got up he walks over to the door and opened it. It was Toko and Tsukumo "Good morning oh um I thought you were Yuki, Luka." The bathroom door opened and Yuki walks out, her uniform was perfect on her. "Yuki-chan good morning, you look cute! Don't you say Tsukumo" Tsukumo had to come up with a simple word he wanted to say pretty and cute, but he didn't want to get Luka the wrong idea. "You look good Yuki" Yuki blushed "you guys flatter me too much, but this uniform is kind of big on me." Yuki walked over to put on her shoes and to get her school bag, Yuki it's 7:20 we don't want to be late on the first day of the new semester. Plus we don't want to keep Hotsuma waiting too long, or he will leave us Yuki was getting more sad by the second. "Ok, Toko-chan I'm ready" they all leave the room Toko had her arm around Yuki's left arm. Luka and Tsukumo where behind them; "make sure no guys talk or get to close to Yuki, besides you and Hotsuma and Shusei." Tsukumo giggled "alright you have my word" Toko looks behind them "Hey! What's so funny Tsukumo." Tskumo stopped giggled "Oh nothing Toko-chan" they all reached down stairs, "geez look you guys are late." Hotsuma said "Well sorry mister that Yuki's room is so far away!" Toko said, "I'm sorry Hotsuma." Yuki said; "What every let's just go." As they all where leavening Yuki turned around and faced Luka. "I'll see you after school." Luka knew that Yuki was sad, Luka nodded and Yuki walked away leavening as the door closed Takashiro came into the room. "Ah there you are Luka come I have a mission for you." Luka turned his head and walked to him, they came to his office; "Sit Luka we have things to talk about." Luka disobey and kept standing their; "I'm not your dog." Takashiro laughed "Now for your first mission there are a group of low class Opasts, who have been hanging around an old worn out building, your mission is to simply kill them understood." Luka stared at him Takashiro knew that Luka didn't like following his orders, Luka left without a word.

The car pulled up to a large school building; "This is the school awfully big if you ask me" Yuki said, everyone got out of the car Yuki was the last one. When she step out the wind blew harsh; "Fall is coming way to fast." Toko said she grabbed Yuki arm, Yuki turned her head because she felt a presence of someone. A man was standing there in the shadows beside a tree on the other side of the street, next to the school. He was a tall man with black hair that fell onto his shoulders, he saw Yuki and smiled. And walked away everyone stopped "Yuki-chan what's wrong?" Toko said in a worried voice "A man was standing over there I think he knows me." Yuki said while still facing the spot where the man was standing there. "He smiled at me" Yuki than turned around to face the Zweilt, the first bell has rung. Yuki and Hotsuma are in the same class since their both freshman, and Toko and Tsukumo are second years and Shusei is a third year. Everyone in class 1-A was surrounding Yuki as they were so surprised by her. This made Hotsuma mad it was lunch time, then the guys were sitting next to Yuki; "What a pain, Hey Yuki let's eat lunch outside with Toko and everyone else." Yuki faced him and got up and they both walked out the classroom. "Someone ms popular" Hotsuma said trying to break the silence between them. "This is boring how you guys can come here every day." Yuki said "beats me" Hotsuma said back, they reached the roof and everyone was sitting down next to a fence. "Yuki-chan! Hotsuma you both made it" Toko said both them sat down, and all of them began to eat their lunch, that Katsumi made for them. Yuki felt that presence again of that man, he wasn't too far away. Off into the distance the man whispers; "So you're finally awake Yuki" a dark sinister laugh came from the man's lips. "So Yuki how has been your first day been" Shusei said as he finished his bottle of water. "It's been alright kind of boring though" Yuki said as she was grabbing a rice ball.

Luka reached the old building that Takashiro was talking about. The building was is bad condition; Luka step in the top floor fell down. Luka dodge it and kept on going, he reached a courtyard than a spear come dashing down. The 4 low class Opasts jumped down and began to attack Luka, "Your efforts are failure" Luka casted a spell and wipe them out. Luka felt someone else was in the room with Luka; "Show yourself." A dark shadow emerged from the pillar in front of Luka; Luka eyes widen "So you're still alive Reiga." Reiga laughed "So I saw Yuki at school she cute like always, so she came back as her real self this time." Reiga knew that what he said made Luka angry; "You are not taking her again like last time." Regia laughed and left the building, Luka left as well; "I need to tell Takashiro about this or I shouldn't tell nobody not even Yuki."

Author note: whoa long chapter there, so Regia is back that means the war continues. what do you guys think about Yuki's first day at school?


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch was now over as the bell rang for 5th period; "So 5th period is gym right?" Yuki was nervous. Because she was not a very good when it comes to sports, running and exercise. Yuki was very skinny but gym had to be the worst class she has to do. All the girls went into the locker room; Yuki put her hair up into a pony tail. And walked out last it was sunny and warm outside, so they went outside. The boys where already working out, Hotsuma looked over to see Yuki standing their Yuki looked back and wave. "Alright girls 5 laps around the track" The gym teacher was very tall but very mean and she hated slackers. All the girls ran very fast to beat the one another; Yuki was jogging instead of running. "Yuki! Pick up the pace" the teacher said, Yuki than began to run faster than the other girls. After the 5 laps where over Yuki was wore out, Hotsuma walked over to give her a water bottle. "You're not really the type of person who is good at this." Hotsuma said sitting down besides Yuki, Yuki laughs; "I guess you're right, Hotsuma." Break time was over, and next it was sports the guys against the girls in soccer. Yuki sat out for the first round, since there were more girls than boys. Yuki sat on the bench; she never knew how much hotsuma was good at sports. The boys won the first match, Yuki was in the next match Hotsuma wanted to go easy on this match. Because if she got hurt he won't hear the end of it. Yuki was kicking the ball but could not keep up with everybody, and then she fell but got back up. Yuki can heal herself later, one of the guys wanted to play a prank on her. So one of the guys kicked the ball so fast the ball was aiming towards a girl not Yuki, Yuki saw this and took action. She pushed the girl out the way, the girl fell and Yuki got hit in the stomach. Yuki fell to the ground coughing up a little bit of blood, she passed out. The teacher walked over and pushed everyone out the way. "Who did this" she looked at the guys, nobody said anything. "Alright 20 laps around the track" Hotsuma walked over worried. "Teacher Yuki is my cousin I can take her to the nurse office" the teacher knew how worried he was so she let him.

Hotsuma picked Yuki up, "Wow she actually pretty light." Hotsuma brought her to the nurse's office; the nurse took over so he left to get changed and to get her bag. He knew it was those guys that always sit the far back of the classroom; he was going to teach them a lesson. He waited after gym was over to fight them; the guys were walking around the building to get to the locker room. Hotsuma punched one of them; "You bastards I hope your happy!" Hotsuma was pissed. The other 2 guys tried to jump him from behind he knocked those guys out, "You guys are weak, Hurt Yuki again and I'll report you." With that Hotsuma left, after going to the classroom he picked up Yuki's bag and his and went back to the nurse's office. Yuki was still asleep when he got back, he sat and waited until a few minutes Yuki was slowly opening her eyes. "Hey Yuki are you alright?" Hotsuma said Yuki got up; "Yeah I mean I'm not hurt or anything." Yuki looked at the time; "Whoa how long was I out for?" Hotsuma look at the clock it was almost 4 o'clock. "You been out for an hour maybe 2" Yuki was shocked, "what time does school end?" Yuki didn't want the others to worry; 4:30 we have 30 minutes until we leave. Hotsuma and Yuki walked out the nurse's office and waited 30 minutes for the others to get out so they can go home.

The bell rang and everyone was walking out; "Yuki-chan how was your first day!" Toko said in a cheery voice. "It was alright pretty boring" Yuki said back the car was waiting and they all were heading back to the twilight mansion. Toko asked so many questions on the way home, Yuki was getting annoyed. They arrived back and dinner was already waiting, Katsumi prepared a lot of food for everyone. Everyone sat down and began eating, Yuki wanted to tell Luka about the strange man she saw. But she didn't want Luka worrying maybe Takashiro but he would make it a big deal. Yuki was thinking this all in her head, but she has not seen Luka yet she was getting worried. Night falls and everyone was finished with dinner Toko asked if Yuki wanted to bath with her, Yuki kindly rejected Toko offer. This time she wants to use her own shower for once.

Yuki was out of the shower; Feels nice to use my own shower for once. Yuki put the tower around her, so she could look for some night clothes. Yuki never did go shopping for clothes; maybe I will go out this Sunday to buy some. Yuki picked up a short silky night dress, it was getting chilly outside. Yuki than whet to a desk, she looked at the clock it was 8:43. Yuki put her homework on her desk and began to do the homework until she fell asleep while doing it.

Luka was walking around the city; he knew Yuki would be asleep by the time he got there. Luka was looking into shops for a gift for Yuki, the male Yuki made him a necklaces. But he never returned a gift back, even though it was a long time ago Luka still felt guilty.

Yuki woke up she turned to the clock it was 10:02pm; I slept for 2 hours guess I should go lay down. Yuki got up and turned to face the window, the moon was covered by the large trees. Yuki opened the window door the cold breeze made Yuki shiver, she walked to the edge and looked up at the night sky; Luka where could you be. Than a black ball of fur fell onto the balcony, Yuki garbed the little ball of fur. It was warm and soft and then it form into a cute little animal; Sodom is that you? Then it transformed into its human form. Yuki Yuki! Sodom hugged Yuki very tight, Yuki hugged Sodom back; Wait if you're here than that means Lu- before Yuki could finish Luka was behind her.

Luka got her a gift but he didn't want to give it to her just yet; Welcome back master Sodom said as Sodom went over to Luka. Yuki walked over; Lets go shopping Sunday, I need to get new clothes. Luka nodded and hugged Yuki firmly, Sodom joined them; Your cold you should sleep. Yuki nodded and went to go lay down, Sodom lay next to Yuki While Luka was leaning against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning arrived on Sunday; it was 10 in the morning. Luka woke up walked over to the sleeping Yuki, "Looks like she having a nice dream" Sodom said as she walked beside him. Luka sat on Yuki's bed and kissed her on the lips, Yuki woke up after a few minutes. Yuki got up still half asleep there was an outfit picked out for her. Luka sat on the bed while Yuki got changed in the bathroom; Sodom was sitting in Luka lap in her animal form. Yuki opened the bathroom door and faced Luka; Yuki wore a short sleeve shirt with a knee length skirt, hair put up into a pony tail. Luka was just in his normal black clothes, everyone was down stairs eating breakfast. Yuki and Luka joined them for a few minutes, afterwards they head out. The house was not too far from a train stop so they waited; Luka how was your mission yesterday? Yuki said turning to face Luka, Luka nodded it was simple and easy; with that the train came and they went onto it.

After an hour they were in the shopping center in downtown. Takashiro gave Yuki a card that has all the money she needs, to buy what she needs. Yuki first headed into a clothing store; she picked out a few pants and skirts. She tried them on and liked them so she tried on some shirts that Sodom picked out for her. It was and over sized shirt that fell down past her waist; It's a cute shirt Sodom Yuki praised Sodom by patting Sodom on the head. After they were done they went to grab a bite to eat, Yuki had a crêpe while Luka just had water.

Yuki went to the bathroom, leaving Luka alone; Luka looked around and saw Reiga sitting there, he had a smile on his face. Luka looked away and looked back and he was gone. Yuki walked out of the bathroom, and saw Luka standing there; sorry there was a line did I make you wait long? Luka grabbed Yuki's hand and rushed out of the shopping center. Yuki wanted to question Luka but didn't, Luka wanted to get out as soon as possible Luka knew what Reiga is after it's Yuki. Luka tighten his grip on Yuki wrist she felt it and it began to hurt; Luka wants wrong? Yuki ask as she tried to get free from Luka's grasp. Luka stopped they were in the middle of a parking lot, and then the wind was harsh as Reiga appeared. Luka draw his sword; Sodom protect Yuki. Sodom came out of hiding Sodom turn into wolf form, and was standing in front of Yuki.

We finally meet Yuki a smile came across Reiga face; I been waiting for you to finally be re born, let me show you how happy I am. Reiga cast a storm of ice shards, Luka countered attack it with one blow. Reiga summoned 10 low class Duras, they attack but one seek up behind Yuki. Sodom attacked the one Duras, Luka and Regia where fighting while Sodom took care of the Duras. Regia strike a shard into Luka's shoulder; Luka! Yuki shouted Luka was bleeding badly. Luka threw sword and hit Regia in the stomach, Luka loosening to much blood fell to the ground Sodom catch him. Yuki ran over to Luka screaming his name; Yuki..Luka passed out.

Luka was in doctor Isuzu office lying on the table; Yuki we will need your help. Isuzu said the Zweilt all waited outside as Yuki began to heal Luka wound. Yuki felt all the pain and sorrow Luka has been threw; A tear fell down Yuki's Cheek. Doctor Isuzu was always amazed how Yuki's power can heal, and yet also make people heart white.

A few hours have passed Yuki was getting weak and tried. Luka finally came too; Luka opened his eyes to see Yuki's hand on his shoulder. Healing him; Doctor Luka has opened his eyes! Doctor Isuzu walked over. Luka got up holding Yuki's hand; he knew Yuki had felt his pain because he knew Yuki was crying for him, Yuki passed out and was soon asleep.

Author note: I'm so so so sorry this chapter took forever L I been busy with school and working on cosplay I just didn't have the time..But I will be uploading 4 chapters hopefully this week/ weekend Thank you all who has been reading these! J


	8. Chapter 8

The Zweilt heard a thud and went into the Doctor room; Yuki! Everyone said as Yuki was begin held in Luka's arms. She was sound asleep Luka walked out the room without saying a word. He headed up to Yuki's room and put Yuki on the bed, Luka sat next to her. Sodom joined soon after that, Yuki slept and missed dinner with the others. Luka never left Yuki's side either did Sodom, Luka heard a noise. It was Yuki having a terrible dream; a few tears fell down her face her lips were shaking. Luka put his hand to wipe the tears off her face; Sodom grab Yuki's hand and Yuki stopped crying and was again at peace.

Toko knocked on the door Sodom opened the door; Yuki is pretty when she sleeps. Toko said as she stood on the other side of Yuki's bed; Hey Luka what happen when you and Yuki were out, why you were injured. Luka didn't say anything he didn't want to tell her that Regia is still alive. "It's nothing don't worry about it" Luka voice was harsh. Toko put her hand on Yuki's hand; Her hands are cold Luka. Toko looked up at Luka to find that Luka was getting annoyed; Yuki is going to be fine Toko now please let Yuki sleep. Toko wanted to say something but she left instead, Tsukumo was standing next to the door he heard everything.

It was the next day and everyone was at school besides Yuki. Then Yuki opened her eyes and slowly got up, Luka was standing by the window looking out the cloudy skies; I see your awake Yuki..are you ok. Yuki got up and walked over to Luka, and hugged Luka from the back. Yuki began to cry. Luka I had no idea how much you suffer because of me I'm so sorry. Yuki cried even more Luka turned around and embraced Yuki to turn to calm her down. Yuki, I for second do I regret ever making a contract with you; and with that Luka gentle kissed Yuki.

Luka and Yuki went to Takashiro office; they have to tell him that Regia is still alive. In school Hotsuma sat it was the second to last period, he sat at his  
desk he was hearing these group of people talk about Yuki; Hey I heard Yuki was with and older man Sunday I saw her. One of the girls said to the group, "Yeah I  
saw them eating together and get this when Yuki walked out of the bathroom, the man ran off garbing Yuki's hand." The group laughed; Man even Yuki gets all the  
older hot guys. Hotsuma tried to not say anything but it was pissing him off.

I understand the problem so he is alive. Takashiro got up out of his chair; So Yuki you saw Regia on your first day of school and now he was following you when you were with Luka. Yuki kind of felt bad for telling Luka or Takashiro, but she didn't want them to worry. What are we going to do? Luka question Takashiro; well Yuki is fine at school she has the Zweilt, and she is safe here. Takashiro looked at the window; You guys can leave our talk is over, And with that Yuki and Luka along with Sodom left.

School was now over and the Zweilt were heading home; I hope Yuki is alright. Toko said, you worry too much Toko Shusei said; but how can I not Yuki is our key. A few minutes passed and they were home, Tachibana was there to greet them; Ah welcome back you guys need to attend a meeting with Takashiro. Everyone was shocked this has never happened before, they enter the room Takashiro was sitting down; Everyone is had been clear that Regia is still alive. The Zweilt's were shocked; Now this means Regia still wants God's light, It is your job to protect Yuki at all cost in school. We do not know if high class Opasts will come or not, but if so you must put your life on the line, for Yuki is that clear. If Yuki uses Halo Wall stop her with that amount of power, it could cost her life. Everyone shook their head and left; Dam what a pain Hotsuma said. Katsumi saw them; I finally found you guys dinner is ready. Everyone went the dinner hall, Yuki and Luka were already there waiting for them.

Author's note: Chapter will be kind of short for a while. I'm sorry thank you for reading these !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All the Zweilt enter the dining hall; everyone sat down at the table and began to eat the food, which Katsumi made for them. Everyone was silent for a while until Toko was the first to say something; Yuki why did you not tell us about Reiga? Yuki turned her head. I didn't because I didn't want anybody to worry about it. Toko turned back her head and began eating again; If you excuse me. Yuki got up Luka following her behind, night fell and everyone was in there rooms. Asleep but the only one who couldn't sleep was Yuki; Sodom walked over and hugged Yuki.

Yuki started to cry and held Sodom; Sodom returned the tears back he knew Luka would never cry, so he cried for him. Luka was standing by the window; Now they hate me I don't know how I can face them in school. Yuki stopped wiping the tears off her face, until Luka walked over and wipe the tears. Yuki put her hand on Luka hand; Yuki all you need to do is be yourself, don't worry I'll never betrayal you. Yuki looked up to see a smile upon Luka's face; Thank you, Yuki went to bed after that.

It was morning and Yuki woke up got on her uniform and walked out the door. Luka was nowhere to be seen; Great now I have to go by myself. Yuki walked down the hallway and came into the lobby, everyone was waiting; Good morning Yuki Tsukumo said Yuki return the greeting. Everyone got in the car and left Toko who was her annoying self was actually quite, and didn't say a word the whole ride, nobody did. This made Yuki even sadder.

Yuki and Hotsuma were on their way to class, when Yuki heard people talking about her. Yuki just kept walking since Hotsuma was a fast walker; Hey are you guys mad at me, what did I do wrong? Yuki wanted to know. Hotsuma turned around; Were not mad at you, Yuki were just upset that Takashiro didn't kill him. Yuki was happy that they were not anger at her; Sorry for not telling you guys. Hotsuma pat her head; it's alright.

First period started it was History the teacher kept talking about the war that Japan was at in WW2. Yuki was bored she opened her notebook and began to draw. She kept hearing notes begin passed around class and people laughing; Are they about me? Yuki felt people staring at her. This made her nervous, Yuki got up and left the classroom she heard the teacher yelling; I'm going to the nurse office I feel sick. Yuki ran towards the office, told the nurse that she was sick and was laying down on the bed.

First period ended and Yuki was not back this made Hotsuma worry. The Zweilt job is to protect God's Light Regia or high class Opasts could be anywhere but Tsukumo would have felt them. Hotsuma was going to check on her during P.E everyone sat at the desk and listened to the teacher talk about boring things. Yuki fell asleep at the nurse office while laying down trying to calm down. A shadowy figure was overlooking the school.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short, the next few chapter will be short as well. I just got back from spring break and I have A.P class finals and Collage prep classes to study for exams and I have so many tests coming up I'm sorry for the lack the chapter ! also sorry this has not tittles im runing out of ideas for titles so i few chapter may or may not have tittles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A tall slim man was standing on a tall building overlooking the school. He was wearing an Opasts outfit, a hat that and had black hair in a pony tail. The unknown man smiled; Yuki was the words that escaped the man's mouth. As he walked away an hour has passed and it was P.E, Hotsuma had to check on Yuki. Not liked he cared about her he just didn't want Yuki you get in trouble; the teacher said it was fine; Hotsuma went to the nurse office.

Yuki woke up knowing her surroundings she got up but felt pain all over her body. The nurse was no were to be seen of course, so Yuki tried to walk but the pain got worst. She wanted Luka she misses him she wants him to be here; Yuki heard the door open and heard hotsuma's voice; Yuki are you in here Yuki called out to him, Hotsuma went over and saw her sitting on the ground.

Hotsuma I can't get up every time I try to get up and walk it hurts. Hotsuma not knowing what to do called Takashiro, to see what he wants to do. Takashiro wanted Yuki to come home so she can see what Isuzu thought; Tell Yuki that I sent Ibuki to come pick her up. And with that Takashiro hanged up. Yuki got up even though the pain as hurting her she could bare it, Yuki walked back to get her things from the classroom.

Hotsuma following behind her to make sure she was fine, they walked to the main office were Ibuki was waiting for them. She thanks Hotsuma and walked Yuki out to the car, and drove off Hotsuma went back to gym class.

The car drive was filled with question from Ibuki; Do you know why you are pain, are you hurt anywhere? Yuki just looked at the window the pain subsided. Yuki just answered No she doesn't know why either but she was getting very sleepy.

Luka was on another mission by Takashiro, killing low class duras. Sodom was off chasing birds until Sodom came running back saying someone is coming. Luka up over and saw the man and knew who it was and drew his sword; Luze why are you here. Luze stopped walking; I'm running away and I want to join your side the Giou Clan, Yuki is in grave danger I want to join forces with you and Yuki. Luka was kind of speechless Luze looked very serious; What makes you think I will believe you? Luka wanted to know the truth should he believe him. Luze laughs; If I was begin serious I would be attacking you right now.

Yuki and Ibuki were now at the twilight house; Were here Yuki-sama can you get up can you walk? Yuki was really sleepy, but she got out of the car. Doctor Isuzu was already waiting for them; Takashiro left the main house to go to the twilight house. He was looking at his office window; Isuzu was walking over to Yuki. They went into his office; Yuki was having a slow responds time on answering his question, this made Isuzu worried.

Luka was listening to what Luze was saying about Yuki; Reiga wants to raid the twilight house and take God's Light. Luka eyes widen that is why I want to help you and join the Giou Clan, now do you believe me? Luze said in a calm and cool tone. Luka believed his brother; Alright but I'll have to take you to Takashiro. Luze nodded and they were heading to the Twilight house.

Yuki fell asleep and was not waking up Isuzu was calling Yuki name. He put her on the bed; she looks fine but what can cause her pain and sleepiness. Isuzu had to tell Takashiro he went into his office to see Luka and a strange man standing at his desk; Pardon me sir but Yuki just past out in the middle of me asking her question; Wait Yuki is here why whats wrong with her? Luka was really worried until Luze spoke; It must be Reiga and his high class opast must be here nearby. The power they hold must be causing Yuki pain and sleepiness everyone was shocked in the room.

Author note: The war is coming soon !


	11. Chapter 11

Luka and Luze where standing in Takashiro office; I understand you want to join us, we could us all the power we can. But if what you say is a lie than there will be a punishment. Luze shook his head; Yes, sir I understand but I am right Reiga wants God's Light. He will be sending powerful opasts. Luka still trying to take this all in was pondering to himself, until Isuzu came rushing in Luka didn't pay any mind, until he was talking about Yuki.

Luka turned around; What do you need Yuki collapse? Isuzu was out of breath from running to Takashiro office. After he caught his breath; Yuki not waking up, her pulse is normal but I just don't know. Takashiro got up; Take us to her now he said in a very serious tone. Luka and Luze followed behind.

Hotsuma informed the other Zweilt about what happened. Everyone was worried and wanted to leave school but they still had 4 hours left. It was lunch Toko was the first to speak; What does this mean why Yuki. Hotsuma looked up maybe Reiga is still alive? He said in a questioning tone. Everyone was thinking about it.

Isuzu show Takashiro, Luka and Luze the sleeping Yuki that is in his office. Yuki was really pale and cold Luka hold Yuki's hand; Its cold is she dyeing? Luka looked back at Dr. Isuzu; no her pulse and heart rate is normal and stable. Luze spoke in a manner tone; I believe Yuki is like this because it's a sign. Isuzu looked over at Luze, what you mean a "Sign" Luze looked over to him; Reiga wants to raid the Twlight house to get God's Light.

Lunch was now over and everyone was back in there classes. Hotsuma looked out the window wondering what is wrong, is the war coming. Hotsuma couldn't figure it out which made him mad. People in the class were talking about Yuki suddenly leavening, Hotsuma didn't pay them any mind the bell rang and the teacher came in.

Isuzu was shocked; what do you mean a sign he said again. Takashiro and Isuzu were eyeing Luze, Luka still looking at Yuki holding her hand. Luze spoke again; Im saying is that Reiga is alive, and wants to take God's Light. Isuzu rubbing his glasses; then Yuki can't stay here, She needs to go to the main house. No that is too risky remember what happened last time, Yuki was taken by Regia. And used halo wall and nearly almost died.

Class was over; another three dam long hours to go. Hotsuma said Shusei walked into class; Hotsuma get your things we are leaving. Without any questioning Hotsuma got up and got his thing and Shusei and he left. The teacher and everyone else were shocked but they resume class. Everyone got in the car and Ibuki informed them of what's happening. Everyone was shocked Ibuki was on the phone with Takashiro, telling her everything. She informed that the Zweilt will be engaging into battle soon.

Takashiro got off the phone and began to speak; Yuki will be going to the main house and the Zweilt will be battling the Opast. And I will deal with Regia myself. Luka and Luze you will be with Yuki. Now we much get Yuki to the main house, but since Ibuki is driving the Zweilt we will have to drive. Luka picked up Yuki she didn't even move; she was just asleep in Luka arms, they got into the car and left for the main house.

The Zweilt's arrived at the main house; where is everyone? Toko asked Ibuki turned to face them; Takashiro just contacted me and said they are on their way let's wait. They were walking to enter the house until Takashiro pulled up, everyone was shocked; Takashiro who is this name? Everyone said, before Takashiro answer Luze spoke; I am Luka Younger twin brother, starting today I am on your side. Everyone just shook their heads in agreement; Luka step out everyone eyes were wide open Yuki still asleep was in Luka's arms. Takashiro spoke; alright everyone lets go inside and prepare for the battle.

As when everyone was getting ready to walk in the main house Regia and five other Opast showed up. The Zweilt drew there weapon and began to attack. Takashiro got out his book and looked up at Reiga, Regia laughed; I'll just be taking God's Light now. Takashiro began to attack, Luka gave Yuki to Luze; what are you doing?! He said in a shock tone, Luka looked at him and summoned Sodom; Take Yuki inside and make sure she is not harm or hurt, Sodom will go with you. Without a word Luze ran off with Yuki; Do let him get away! Regia said a Opast was charging at Luze, Until Luka counter attacked him.

Everyone began to fight, Luze enter a room and laid Yuki down. Sodom was sitting next to Yuki, while Luze was looking at the window. He could kill God's Light here and now Luze thought about it. But knew that he couldn't everyone was doing their best the Opast are strong compared to the Zweilts. Toko and Tsukumo were fighting 2 Opast while Luka was fighting 2 and Hotsuma and Shusei were attacking one. Takashiro and Regia were attacking; I never guess you would still be alive Regia, Regia laughed; you are weak compared to me I could never die, Your Zweilt's will all die and the Giou Clan will end, and I shall have God's Light.

Author note: the war will be in at least 3 or 4 parts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The War Part 2

Everyone was off fighting and Luze was just stuck with God's light; Yuki he called out her name she moves but was not waking up. Sodom tried to shake Yuki but she wouldn't wake up. She just laid there sleeping until she began to moan and woke up; Yuki! Sodom hugged Yuki. She returned the hug; Sodom where am I? Then she saw a man standing beside her. Yuki jump and screamed; who.. who are where did you take me at! Yuki demanded an answer. Then it hit her "wait I think I know you do I?" Luze walked to her she kept backing up he kneeled; Yuki I am Luka younger brother, I switch sides to join the Giou clan. Luka and the others are fighting outside this house, and I can't risk you going out there.

Luze head was staring at the wooden floor Yuki could not believe this. Sodom tugged Yuki school uniform skirt, she patted Sodom head. Then a loud bang shook the house. Yuki fell but was cached by Luze, she thank him; I have to go out there I'm the reason this was Is happening. Luze stared at her; Pardon me but what can you do I'm sorry but all you do is heal. Yuki goes to open the door put Luze question off to the side. When she opened the door her eyes widen.

The Zweilts where fighting the Opast, but they were getting weak and they were injury really bad, but kept fighting. Takashiro and Reiga were far away from the Zweilts. She really didn't care for them she wanted to know where her beloved Luka was. She then saw him fighting 1 Opast, Yuki couldn't standing seeing her friends and her lover fighting and hurt. She opened the door more she had to do something. Luze stopped her and Sodom closed the door; you can't Yuki I was told by Luka himself to keep you safe.

Yuki turned around to face him; what happened when I blacked out? Yuki wanted answers. Luze told her the whole story about how she wouldn't wake up, and now there at the main house and Reiga showed up. Yuki was shocked; I was in so much pain that my body gave out on me. They both heard a noise Sodom was growling; someone is coming we much hide now. Luze grab Yuki's arm, Yuki slapped him; don't you touch me. Yuki said in a anger tone Luze put them in a closet that was in the room; I can't believe this why do I have to be stuck in here with you, and this close too. Luze laughed "what is so funny" Luze stopped; you know you're actually pretty mean Yuki blushed; you idiot! Don't get cocky with me just because your Luka younger brother.

The door opened and footsteps were loud as if someone were wearing boots. The unknown Opast walked to the closet and was about to open it, until Sodom stepped out and attacked to distract the Opast. Sodom was now fighting Yuki and Luze signed in relieve; man that was a close call Yuki opened the closet door. And was caught by the Opast he grabbed her and held her in a head lock. Luze step out and attack the man, the man hold Yuki in front of him; Don't move or God's light will die here and now his grip was hurting Yuki. Sodom got back up and attack him from behind, Sodom crawled the man's back. The man dropped Yuki and she fell and Luze stepped in front of her, drawing his sword and attack the man.

Toko and Tsukumo were badly injury and so were Hotsuma and Shusei. Their attacks were useless against the Opast, Luka finally killed the last Opast he was fighting was going to the aid the others in their fight. Then he felt Luze power he wanted to help but he had to help the others first. He ran off to the Zweilts.

Luze and Sodom were fight the Opast while Yuki was stand there, she wanted to help but couldn't which made her very sad. What can she do to stop this all and end it.

Author note: next chapter will this be the end of Yuki


	13. Chapter 13

Luka and the Zweits fought off the last Opast's. Everyone was exhausted; we must help Takashiro with Reiga. Toko said everyone agreed besides

Luka; you guys go on ahead, I must help Luze. Everyone nodded and went there ways, Luze who is still fighting the Opast. Sodom stands in front

of Yuki; stayed aside Luze or should I call you traitor. Luze stared at the man showing no regret; you know full well why I left, I must stand with

my brother with this one.

Luze threw another blow at the Opast; I won't let you have God's Light. The man casted high class magic at Luze, Luze fell to his knees. Sodom

still guarding Yuki took action. Until Luka came into the room; Luka! You made it, Luka ran to Yuki "are you hurt anywhere" Yuki looked at Luka;

no..but Luze he is hurt. Luka looked over to see his young twin brother bleeding out, on the floor. Luka drew his sword and began to fight. Yuki

grab Luze and began to heal him; Yuki what are you doing? Yuki didn't say anything. Luze knew what Yuki was doing he didn't say another word.

The Opast couldn't keep up with Luka speed. With every spell the Opast got weaker and weaker; weak Luka then pushed his sword into the man's upper

chest almost close to his heart. The Opast fell to the ground and Luka blew his head off, Luka made his way to Yuki and his brother. Luze wound was healing,

but Yuki was hurting inside. The wound healed and Luze got up; thank you Yuki. Yuki nodded then she looked up at Luka; Luka how is everyone? Luka walked

to the door, Yuki and Luze following.

The Zweilt were still with Takashiro fighting Reiga, their efforts where failing. Reiga casted a spell so powerful it knocked the Zweilt to the ground, Yuki ran

towards them. Luka and Luze walking behind her, Yuki began to heal all 4 of the Zweilts. Using so much of Yuki's power began to put a toll on Yuki; Luka knew

this but couldn't say anything. They were hurt really bad then a sudden explosion was heard from the sky.

Takashiro fell to the ground blood covering his body; Regia was on the other side hurt but not as hurt as Takshiro. Yuki knew what she must do; Luka I have to

use _It._ Luka's eye widen then a sudden noise came from Regia he got up and kept attacking Luka and Luze protected them of course. Luka and Luze with

Sodom began to fight Regia, the spells and swords clashed blood was beginning to spill. Luka and Luze were knocked to the ground it was Just Yuki and

Regia, Regia cast a spell. Yuki used Halo Barrier to protect everyone from Regia and was healing them. Regia laughed; you really think that can hold me back

come now Yuki, you of all people know you can't keep that Barrier up for long. Regia spell got powerful she couldn't keep the barrier up the massive healing

was helping everyone, which made Yuki relieved. Everyone was awaking and then Yuki's barrier broke and she collapsed to the ground before anyone could

get up Regia had Yuki is his arms. Luka got up and ran towards Regia but Regia was gone before he had the chance. Everyone was shocked a few hours

pasted and they were all healed up and sat in the silence. Luka and Luze as well with Sodom where standing by a nearby window. Then Takashiro came in;

everyone it's sad to say this, God's Light has fell into Regia hands. It's like last time but I will find a path to lead us into Regia place, we were all saved

because of Yuki. Now it is our turn to return her the favor, I'm sorry. And with that Takashiro left, everyone really didn't say anything, they were all

speechless. Luzed looked over at Luka; brother then Luka whispered; it's happening all over again Luka's eyes where showing anger, Luze didn't say

anything and kept looking out the window then Sodom spoke; Yuki where are you..

Author note: sorry this chapter is late, I been so caught up on my birth day plans and prom and school it's just been crazy=== I will try to get to chapter 15 this week/ weekend how do you guys like Luze joining the Giou Clan== Plot twisted I know. Anyway thank you for the wait and reading up to this point! ==


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a day since Yuki was taken by Regia. Nobody could really sleep Takashiro spent all night trying to locate Yuki, Luka and Luze were in the room

with him. Sodom was fast asleep; do you think he can locate Yuki Luka? Luze questioned Luka. Luka turned to Luze; yes he did last time he must find

her, Luze nodded.

*In Regia castle*

Regia walks into a small room to see Yuki chained up dry blood from her moving, a little window brought red light onto the room. Yuki was in the middle

of the room weak; God's Light, do you really think they will come to save you? Look at how cute you look all chained up. Yuki has enough strength to lift

her head up, all the crying and restless sleep made her even weaker. Regia laughs and walks over to Yuki and kisses her on the forehead. Yuki spit in

his face he smiled and left, locking the door and having guards in front of the door.

In was early morning and everyone was in the dining hall eating breakfast. The silent's filled the room, Takashiro sent out a message that the Zweilt will not

be going to school for the next few days. Takashiro was still trying to find Yuki, Luka and Luze were still in the room. Luka was getting really annoyed by all

this, until Takashiro spoke; I found Yuki barely her presence is fading rapidly. Go tell them and bring them here, Takashiro order was clear and Luze went

to go get them. Luka and Sodom still in the room; isn't this great master he finally found Yuki! Sodom was cheering. Then the Zweilt as long with Luze

walked in; you finally found Yuki Takashiro-sama! Toko said everyone was happy about this wonderful news; everyone we will be going in a few

minutes be ready. Everyone nodded and got ready and Takashiro cast a teleportation spell and they were going to Regia place. They were now in

Regia place and Regia sense their presence. Yuki was in the room she also felt their presence; Luka you came.

Author note: really short Chapter I know === sorry : ( busy busy busy ! chapter 15 threw 20 will be really long. Thank you for reading this! Feedback/ Reviews help a lot !


	15. Chapter 15

They open the large doors and enter the large room, the staries went up to another floor of the place; I don't see anyone here I thought Reiga would send

someone. Tsukumo said until Takashiro spoke everyone we must find Yuki, Im sure Regia knows were already here. We must be careful Tsukumo closed his

eye to see if he can sense Yuki.

Everyone was quit until Tsukumo eyes opend; I can sense Yuki but it's very faint. Then Luze looked at Luka and back at the Zweilt; I may have a feeling

where God's Light will be at. Luka looked at Luze and eyes widen Takashrio spoke "alright everyone Luka and Luze will go and find Yuki, everyone else follow me we

will take care of Reiga." Everyone nodded and went their own ways; Luka followed Luze and didn't say anything. They went up the stairs at the end of the long

hallway, and entered another hallway but only had one door at the end of the hallway. Sodom ran to the door and started to crawl at it Luze and Luka nodded at

each other and ran to the door, Luka opened the door Luze and Luka eyes widen.

Takashiro and the Zweilt where running all over the place until they came to an open wide room. Reiga was already waiting for them but there were 4 high class

Opast were waiting as well. Without any word they began to attack the Zweilt, while Reiga and Takashiro began to cast spells at one another.

When the door open Luka and Luze where speechless Yuki, was chained in a pool of blood. Yuki hands and feet were covered in dry blood; her body had cuts all

over her. Sodom went over to lick Yuki, Yuki moan but didn't went back to sleep. Luka broke the chains and Yuki was in Luka arms again "_Yuki thank god you're _

_alive" _Luka whispered. Luze spoke; Luka we need to help the others Luka he nodded and they went to go find where everyone was at. The Opast where giving it

there all and the Zweilt were also fighting to their Limit, Takashiro Knocked Reiga down and was injury but got back up Takashiro was using all his spells and

giving it his all.

Luka and Luze with Sodom where running down the main hallway and came to the room where everyone was at. Sodom was guarding Yuki while Luka and Luze

joined the fight Luze was helping the Zweilt, and Luka joined Reiga.

Author note: It's been awhile to be honest I could of type so much more for this chapter but I figure I would save that for the next one since I been falling behind of these im sorry I have a sore throat and prom is tomorrow like ughhhh so ill try to get more chapters up as fast as possible !


	16. Chapter 16

Few hours have passed without any knowing on how Yuki was doing, everyone was worried Luka begin the most. Takashiro stood up looking at his watch "everyone we best be going home it's getting late, I'll send Ibuki to come get us." Nobody wanted to leave but they couldn't say no to Takashiro, everyone got up and was leavening besides Luka. Nobody said a word and left, Luze stayed behind as well. Sodom was fast asleep on the chair in the waiting room, hours passed and a doctor came by; oh I thought everyone was gone what a good thing someone is still here, the young women is alright but since she suffer from a lot of blood lost..we thought she was passed out but we were wron-" before the doctor could finish his sentence Luka panicked; don't tell she is dead. The doctor quickly spoke "no sir she is in a coma we believe it's only short term but these like can last years. You're welcome to see her if you want after that you must leave." The doctor showed Luka and Luze Yuki's room, they both enter and saw Yuki lying to a hospital bed sleeping. Luze looked up at Luka his face was so emotionless Luze had to say something. "Well at least she is alive; I guess that explains why she didn't wake up." Luka didn't say anything but nodded Luze knew Luka was mad not at anyone, but he was mad at himself. Luka and Luze left Sodom following them, they left the hospital but stopped and face Luze; I will be going on ahead I need to do something, tell them what has happened. And with that Luka took off with Sodom, Luze walked off.

Everyone arrived at the twilight house, getting ready to go to their rooms until Luze knocked on the door Takashrio opened it. Everyone sat down while Luze told them what has happened. Everyone was in shocked Toko was crying nobody could believe that Yuki was in a coma.

Author note: yup she is in a coma i thought it would be a cool twist to the story ! sorry for the long wait school almost out and have to get these finals done and dealing with a cold is not helping ! wwwww


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone just stood there shocked, "is Yuki ok?" Toko said Luze nodded; yes from what the doctor told me and Luka, is that Yuki may or may not wake

up. Toko was crying but Tsukumo comfort her then it hit her "wait where is Luka at?" Toko questioned. Luze didn't know how to answer; Luka is

somewhere, he told me not to follow him he said he needed to "do something." Everyone was silence until Takashiro spook "everyone its best that we

all head to bed you guys will be going to school. As for Yuki well we can't do anything but wait, Luze you can take any room you wish" Luze nodded.

Everyone went to their rooms and Takashiro left the room, Luze was standing their but left to walk to the city.

Luka was following a path that led to the mountains, Sodom following right behind him. Sodom was worried for his master then they came to a stop

and Luka drew his sword out. And bashed threw the air knocking down trees and destroying the ground, Sodom sat down watching Luka go at it with

himself. Sodom knew that Luka blames himself for what happened what he can do to cheer up his master. He question the thought in his mind until he

saw the moonlight beaming down on a shiny stone, Sodom got up and picked it up it was a rock but inside was a stone with a white color.

Luze was in the city he wanted to look for Luka but coming to the city was a waste of time. He looked in alleyways and different stores but no luck, he

questioned in his mind. Luze kept getting hit on by host girls or normal girls even maid ones, he gave up and went back to the twilight house. Luze

never had the freedom to do the things he does now when he was with Reiga he finally had freedom to do whatever he wants too.

Sodom walked over to Luka who was letting his anger out it was little over an hour until he stopped and sat by a tree. Luka looked down at Sodom

hands and grabbed the stoned; he smiled and pats Sodom head. Sodom smiled then fell asleep in Luka's lap of course in animal form, Luka looked up

at the night sky the star shined the moon was a bright as ever, he wished he could share this moment with Yuki but couldn't he closed his eyes.

Moring comes and everyone was in their school outfit everyone was in the dining hall, besides Hotsuma who likes to over sleep in. But showed up a

few minutes later, everyone ate and went to school like Takashiro ordered. Luka never came back which made Luze worried but showing no signs he

got up and left the dining hall. Luze was going to find Luka once more.

The sun shined on Luka's eyes he got up he needed to see Yuki, Sodom was already awake they both headed towards the hospital. They checked in,

the doctor showed them were Yuki's room was as they were walking she turned; I forgot to tell you another man checked in a few minutes before you

two. The women said Luka nodded they came to the door of Yuki's room "165" was imprinted on the door she opened the door and they walked in

Takashiro turned around. The nurse bowed and left the door closed behind them Takashiro turned back to face Yuki. Luka stood behind him but kept

his distance "what are you doing here Takashiro?" Luka said but instead of answering that question Takashiro turned to face Luka "where have you

been at what you think it's our fault that Yuki is like this. Your brother has been looking for you he like a lost puppy trying to find its owner." Takashiro

didn't really care for Luka not showing up he just liked to hear his answers. Luka told a few minutes to answer his question but found the words "does

it matter that I need to show myself in front of you guys? And no, it is my fault that Yuki is like this. I can only blame myself, as for Luze he free to do

whatever Reiga is dead now. There is no point in for him looking for me." Hearing that put a smile on Takashiro face he got up and then left withoutsaying a word.

Luka walked over to Yuki's bed she was sound asleep didn't even move just laid there. Luka sat in the empty chair next to the bed, while Sodom was

standing the heart monitor was beeping. "_At these she still alive" _Luka said in his head he still never gave Yuki the gift he got her. A few hours has

passed with Luka just sitting there thinking himself, Sodom looked at the window "look master the zweilt's are here to visit as well." Luka then got up

and walked out of the room, looked back out of Yuki and left. 10 minutes after Luka departure the Zweilt walked in all gather around Yuki "Yuki-chan"

Toko said Taukumo looked over at Toko and put his arm around her shoulder. Shusei didn't really much care to speak and Hotsuma looked out at the

window, and spotted Luka. Hotsuma smiled "_he was here" _he said in his mind, he didn't tell the zweilt about it though.

Author note: Yuki will come back don't worry i wont kill her off "not yet" nope just joking ! but some deaths might be coming up shortly in the last 3 chapters plot twist everyone lives maybe i don't know still have to think about it

thanks for the wait !


	18. Chapter 18

It's been over 6 months since Yuki was in a coma, ever since Reiga has been killed the rate of Duras have been lowered. Luka visit Yuki daily but on this day things will be better.

Luka was checking in the hospital sign in list, the same nurse walks over "you're such a good boyfriend to her." The nurse said in a cheery voice Luka stopped he couldn't say that Yuki was his master he took a breath "you are mistaken nurse it's not like that." Then continued to walk the nurse was shocked "I'm so sorry sir I just had a feeling that you were forgive me, may I ask is she important to you?" Luka without stopping was getting annoyed by these silly questions. "Yes she is very important however you should not be questioning our relationship." The nurse felt the tension and didn't say anything after that.

Few minutes past they were a few feet away from Yuki's room, until they heard screaming and loud noises coming from the room. Luka then ran and opened the door he could not believe it; Yuki was out of her coma but was terrified. She threw whatever she could grab and threw it at the nurses and doctors; they tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Yuki didn't know where she was "where am I who are you people!?" Luka then grabbed Yuki and embraced her. Yuki cried tears covering her face as she covers her face into Luka's coat after Yuki calmed down the doctors explained what happen, Yuki was shocked. "What do you mean I was in a coma for 6 months? That's impossible all I only been asleep for a day an-"before Yuki could finish speaking the doctor spoke; you suffered from traumatic injuries when you first came here due to that you must had some short of head trauma, and due to that you were in a coma. Now you are lucky most people never come out, but some that do end up dyeing shortly after wards or are in a vegetative state.

Yuki was speechless she didn't know she been asleep for 6 months, but it seem like she been sleeping for only a day. The doctor got up "if you don't mind we need to do a few test on you." Yuki looked up at him "what do you mean _test?"_ Luka also wanted to know the reason he gave the man that if you hurt her I'll kill you face. The doctor laughed "well we need to run a few blood test on you, ma'am and we would like to run some brain test." The doctor laughed again; it's not every day that we get people that suddenly wake up from a coma and feel fine. Yuki thought about it and agreed to it, the doctor looked over to Luka like he was the protective father. Luka nodded since Yuki didn't have a problem with it.

The doctor got up; now if you would come with me ma'am. Yuki nodded and got up with the help of Luka and Sodom, they both walked out of the room as they were walking the doctor noticed something. "I forgot to ask we need you to give us some information about family, health and yourself. Yuki froze up how she could answer all of this she looked over to Luka for help but even he didn't know. But all Yuki said was that she should contact Takashiro, they reached the room.

Few hours passed and the tests were over the doctor sent Yuki back to her room with Luka. As the doctor tries to contact Takashiro, the name sound filmily to the doctor but he didn't pay any mind to it.

Yuki sat on the bed eating the food the nurse brought it; Sodom was also sitting on the bed but was sitting in front of her. Luka just sat in the chair besides her bed "Yuki you're alive you're alive thank god." Sodom said cheering Yuki smiled and patted his head "what are we going to do now; I made everyone worry over me again." Yuki felt guilty of what happened, Luka grabbed Yuki's hand "nothing is your fault Yuki; all I care about is that you are safe." Yuki smiled; but how will I face them I mean it's almost half a year. Luka then embraced Yuki into a hug and Yuki let out all her tears.

Author note: Yay she awake and alive well not really an message here but the next 2 chapters will be the last I might make an extra chapter as in an OVA maybe not sure yet what do you guys think? Leave a review if you would like to see a date chapter or beach chapter anything really thank you for reading up to this point!


	19. Chapter 19

An hour had passed Yuki was done eating and Sodom took a nap on Yuki's lap. Luka was standing up looking out the window, Yuki was patting Sodom head. "Luka it's been awhile since we been alone like this, I'm sorry." Luka walked over to Yuki's bed and sat on it; you have no reason to say sorry, it's my fault if I had protected you would have not fallen in the hands of Reiga. Yuki then grabbed Luka hand "it is not your fault Luka, lets enjoy this movement.

A knock came from the room's door the doctor opened the door and enter in front of Yuki's bed. "We contacted the man you told us about, he said he will be here shortly to get you." Yuki nodded but was sadden by the news, the doctor left. "Great now I have to go back with them." Luka turned to face Yuki; don't worry I'll always be with you, I will never betray you. Luka lend in a kissed Yuki, she returned the kiss.

After they parted a knock came from the door Yuki looked at it "come in" and Takashiro face appeared. "Yuki I'm glad to see you I came as soon as the doctor called me, how are you feeling?" Yuki looked up "I am fine, Takashiro just want to get out of here." He nodded in agreement "that's good to hear cause you will be out today, I need to tell you something." Yuki looked worried but nodded "Reiga is dead the war is finally over, you can come and live with us. Or you can do whatever you wish." Yuki didn't even think about it she can finally do whatever she wants to do, she is free. "I…wish to live my life with Luka and Sodom alone as well as his brother." Takashiro nodded; if that's what you want then I can't stop you. Takashiro phone ranged and he answered it, after a few yeses he hung up. "Toko and everyone will be here shortly as well as your brother Luka."

It was 2:00pm and the door flew open everyone came running in, besides Luze who walked behind them. Yuki was standing by the window it started to rain, Sodom standing next to her. Luka was standing up against a wall next to were Yuki and Sodom where standing. Toko ran up and hugged Yuki; Yuki im so glad your awake we all been worried, how have you been are you feeling whoa your so thin and pale. Toko asked so many questions until Tsukumo grabbed Toko should to pull her back "Toko-chan with these entire silly questions Yuki can't answer them." Tsukumo laughed Yuki answered the entire question that Toko asked.

Yuki paused and looked out the window "everyone I will no longer be living with you all, I'm finally free the war is over and now I can do what I want to do." Toko as well with everyone else besides Luze and Hotsuma was shocked, "I wish to live with Luka and Sodom" Yuki turned to face Luze "and even you Luze. I will visit you guys from time to time." Toko was shocked by Yuki's answer, but she kept talking "I want to live a life without suffer and sorrow, the battle is over." Everyone nodded Toko walked closer to Yuki and handed her a bag; here I thought since you been wearing that hospital dress I figure you would need something to wear. Yuki grab the bag and put it on the bed "thank you Toko-chan."

Everyone left even Takashiro did as well as the Zweilt's, only one who stays was Luze. It started to rain heavy Yuki opened the bag and pulled out jeans with a white long sleeve shirt. "I have to get changed so no guys aloud now get out of the room" Luka didn't say a word and left the room, Luze followed behind him. Sodom put on a sad face "why do I have to go I can just look out the window Yuki please." Sodom put on a puppy face Yuki nodded and Sodom smiled, Luka closed the door and stood outside the door Luze was also standing.

Yuki sat on the bed thinking about what her next move will be. Sodom was looking at the foggy window making silly faces on the window; Yuki got up and went to the bathroom she looked at the mirror with a shock. "Wow guess Toko was right I have lost a lot weight." She then left the bathroom and went to change she was taking her time cause she wanted Luze and Luka to talk to each other.

Luze was standing against the opposite side of the wall where Luka was standing at. "Why did Yuki want me to go with you guys?" Luze questioned Luka "because she would feel bad if she just left you with them, Yuki is kind-hearted you should thank her when you get a chance." Luze nodded "well what now brother?" Luka uncrossed his arms and began to walk "tell Yuki I will find a house for us to stay at I'll be back tonight." Luka walked away and went down the stairs.

10 minutes passed with Luze waiting for Yuki "_man how long is she going to take?"_ Luze whispered then the door opened and out came Yuki with Sodom holding her arm. "Luze were is Luka at?" Yuki questioned Luze, Luze turned a face Yuki; he will be back he had to take care of something he said he will be back tonight. Yuki nodded "well I guess we can walk around the city until then." Yuki walked passed Luze Sodom following behind her. Luze nodded and walked with them to the check out desk in the main lobby, Yuki signed herself out and they walked out.

The rain has stopped and the air was chilly "looks like fall is on its way." Yuki claimed Sodom nodded with a smile, "it looks like it it's almost the end of July." Yuki stopped walking "I guess so; I missed almost a whole year after all." Yuki put her head down but Sodom grabbed Yuki hand "come on Yuki we won't have time to go shopping." Sodom was now leading they got into a taxi. And began to enter the city, the light brighten up the streets the store signs lighten up the sky. "The city is so pretty when it's all light up."

Luka was looking everywhere for a house until he founded the perfect one, it wasn't big but it was the perfect size for the 4 of them. Luka reached into his pocket to find a small black box, he smiled and put in back into his packet. Before Takashiro left he gave Luka a card "you can use this for whatever you want the money is endless." He gave the women the card "I'll like to buy this house furnished of course" the women smiled "the house is already furnished sir." Luka nodded and filled out all the paper work the women gave him the key.

Author note: hey ya ladies and dudes well I got finals tomorrow and so and so….boooooo finals well hope everyone day is going well and chapter 20 should be up by the end of may or the first week of June.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki was looking around at stores while Luze was following behind, Sodom was holding onto Yuki's arm. They left a clothing store, Yuki looked up at the clock it was 4 o'clock. "The city sure is busy, and very hot." Yuki fanned herself with her hand "why don't we sit somewhere and get a drink." Luze offered; yeah I'm tired from walking. Sodom also added Yuki nodded and they sat at a cafe they waited in line people were staring oddly. "Hey that girl is very pretty is she some model?" one of girls said who were a few tables in front of them. "Look her figure is perfect." The other girl added.

Luka was walking around the city trying to find them, the city was covered with people the night life was almost coming to life in the city. He felt uneasy without having Yuki by his side. A women walks up to Luka "hey there you look lonely why don't you come with me and have a little fun." Luka walked passed her "get lost."

Yuki and Luze were still in line Sodom still holding Yuki's hand. More people kept staring at them but they finally were seated at a window table. Yuki sat by the window Sodom sat next to her, Luze sat on the other side they looked at the menu. The waiter comes over "hello, my name is Lauren and I'll be your waiter can I start you guys off to drinks?" Yuki looked at the drinks selection they had "I'll have tea please." The waiter looked over at Luze "I'm alright I don't need anything." The waiter nodded and looked at Sodom but with an oddly gaze "your costume is really cool looking did you make it yourself?" the waiter questioned Sodom. "No it's real" Sodom voice was childish the waiter was shocked, Yuki looked over "no it's fake."

It was almost 5 pm night was falling and Luka was still wondering the city. Until he came across a café then he saw them he walked over to the café and enter, Luka walked up a waiter. Sodom felt Luka's presence he got up and ran over to Luka; welcome back master Luka nodded and followed Sodom to them. Every girl was staring at Luka they whispering about him they finally came to Yuki's table, "Yuki I found master, master has returned." Sodom cheered Yuki looked up and smiled "we came here to take a break since I'm tired of walking around, have a seat." Luka sat next to Luze who was looking at the window.

After an hour they walked out of the café Luze stopped "I'll be going on ahead." Yuki nodded and he walked on ahead Sodom grabbed Yuki's hand "let's go Yuki." Yuki laughed "you don't have to pull me so hard" she looked up at Luka who was staring into the distance. "Luka what are you staring at you ok?" Yuki looked over to where Luka was looking at, it was a dark alley way. Luka looked at Yuki "yeah I'm fine lets go." She nodded and Sodom led the way. A man emerged from the dark alley way and smiled and laughed.

It was 8'o clock and Yuki was getting tried Sodom stopped "Yuki are you ok? You look tried." Yuki looked up at Sodom "yeah I'm just tried that's all let's keep going." Luka grabbed Yuki's arm "if your tried we can go I found a place for us." Yuki turned to Luka until she heard her name begin called. Yuki turned to see Toko, she runs over to them "Yuki-chan! It's good to see you." Toko goes to hug Yuki "I only have been gone for a few hours." Yuki returning the hug Toko smiled "if you're not doing anything this weekend then you should go to the beach with us." Yuki was shocked "I ugh this is too sudden but sure." Sodom jumped up and down cheering "yeah the beach the beach!" Sodom runs over to Luka "master let's go!" Luka looked at Yuki "if Yuki want's too." Toko nodded and looked at Yuki again and held out a box, Yuki looked down "Toko what is that?" Yuki questioned Toko opened the box and it was a cell phone.

The strange man was overlooking them from above a tall building "you're finally here." The man turns to see Luze standing before him. Luze walked to the strange man to also find a woman "I see that you guys survived."

Author note: so I'm not going to stop at chapter 20 like I planned. I will write few more chapters then I will end it but as promised I would upload chapter 20 this week I was planning on getting this done last week. But I couldn't fit it into my plans chapter 21 should at least be up next week or weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

Toko handed Yuki the cell phone, Yuki grabbed it and stared at it "what's this for?" Yuki questioned Sodom was poking at it. "Because we think it would be best if you have a cell phone, so you can keep in contact with us. And Takashiro also suggest it as well, plus we can give you the details about the beach party." Yuki nodded "guess that makes sense" Toko nodded as well "everyone's number is on there as well." Toko looked at the time on her phone "oh dang I have to go back, I'll see you this weekend then?" Yuki nodded "yes we will be there." Toko walked off Yuki was waving.

The two mystery people were talking to Luze "so are you going to side with the humans, as well as Luka." The white hair women spoke in a harsh voice. "Well Luze what will you do come with us or leave?" the red hair man questioned Luze, Luze looked at the ground thinking but he knew what he was doing was right. "I…I will side with _them."_ The white hair voice drew her weapon out getting ready to fight; "but why just because you can finally be with your brother after all he did was bring shame upon your family." The women voice grew with anger with every word, "I won't forget what Big brother did but, all I want is for him to be happy. I won't tell him that you two survived but I think he already knows Elegy and Cadenza."

After Toko was no longer in sight Yuki stop waving she let out a sigh Luka looked at her. "What's bothering you Yuki?" Yuki looked at Luka "oh it's nothing, I'm gone for no more than a day and they worry about me; all I ever do is worry everyone." Luka didn't say anything but grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki looked up to see Luka smile she smiled back Sodom looked back at them. "Come on I'm tried I want to go home, master." Sodom then walked ahead of them until he stopped and began to grow. Luka also felt it and walked ahead of Yuki and put his arm out in front of Yuki. This made Yuki worried but didn't say anything, two shadowy people walked forward in black cloaks and hats. People were staring and so was Yuki, Luka put off a deadly stare. The shadowy people walked passed them with an evil smile, after they walked away the people then walked away as well.

After Toko was no longer in sight Yuki stop waving she let out a sigh Luka looked at her. "What's bothering you Yuki?" Yuki looked at Luka "oh it's nothing, I'm gone for no more than a day and they worry about me; all I ever do is worry everyone." Luka didn't say anything but grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki looked up to see Luka smile she smiled back Sodom looked back at them. "Come on I'm tried I want to go home, master." Sodom then walked ahead of them until he stopped and began to grow. Luka also felt it and walked ahead of Yuki and put his arm out in front of Yuki. This made Yuki worried but didn't say anything, two shadowy people walked forward in black cloaks and hats. People were staring and so was Yuki, Luka put off a deadly stare. The shadowy people walked passed them with an evil smile, after they walked away the people then walked away as well.

After Toko arrived at the Twilight house Aya was waiting for her arrival. Tsukumo was sitting down on the sofa; Toko opened the doors Aya bowed "Welcome back, Toko-Chan." Toko nodded and walked over to Tsukumo "I got good news! I invited Yuki and Luka and they both agreed." Toko was smiling and jumping up and down, Tsukumo got up "that's wonderful news I shall inform the others." Toko nodded and turned to face Aya "you and Katsumi are welcome to come along." Aya nodded with excitement "I will tell Katsumi." Aya walked off after that Toko grabbed Tsukumo's hand "it's time to go to bed."

Toko arrived at the Twilight house Aya was waiting for her arrival. Tsukumo was sitting down on the sofa; Toko opened the doors Aya bowed "Welcome back, Toko-Chan." Toko nodded and walked over to Tsukumo "I got good news! I invited Yuki and Luka and they both agreed." Toko was smiling and jumping up and down, Tsukumo got up "that's wonderful news I shall inform the others." Toko nodded and turned to face Aya "you and Katsumi are welcome to come along." Aya nodded with excitement "I will tell Katsumi." Aya walked off after that Toko grabbed Tsukumo's hand "it's time to go to bed."

The night life in the city grew bigger with more people Yuki was getting tired of it. "There are so many people here and I'm getting sleepy." Yuki looked behind Luka "but I wonder who those people were they seem to have known us." Luka  
grabs Yuki's hand "don't let it get to you; we should go I have something to show you." Yuki nodded and Luka lead the way Sodom following behind them Yuki wanted to know who those people were but she couldn't ask Luka. An hour passed until they came into a small neighbor Yuki looked around to see so many houses until Luka stopped; "we're here." Yuki turned around her eyes widen Sodom also gasps there stood a house at least two stories, Yuki walked in and went up stairs to find a spaces bedroom. Yuki walked in and sat on the bed Yuki turned her head and saw the crescent moon Luka walked in the bedroom and kneeled in front of Yuki. Yuki turned and faced Luka who held out a box Yuki grabbed the box "may I open it?" Luka nodded Yuki unwrapped the box and opened it she gasped It's beautiful. It was a necklace with a key shape to it Luka held out a necklace that was behind his shirt with a lock. "Your key can only open this lock." Yuki laughed "you can be cheesy sometimes" Luka smiled and Yuki still laughing but yawned Luka spoke "Yuki, I think you should go to bed." Nodded and laid in bed Sodom cuddling next to her and Luka sitting at the  
edge of the bed.

Author note: Chapter 22 will be up next week I will be packing and moving all this week so I won't have time to write another chapter until next week I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter next chapter will be the beach !


End file.
